


mpreg drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Rocketman RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: drabbles for softnsquishable :)
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	mpreg drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softnsquishable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/gifts).



> my writing style is kinda messed up so im sorry. but softnsquishable has been having not the greatest days so i wanted to make her a book of mpreg drabbles.

“taron?” richard called out, knocking gently on the door of his trailer.

“give me a second.” came a weak sounding voice. 

a moment later the door slowly opened to reveal a tired looking taron. taron pretty much collapsed into richard’s arms and buried his face into richard’s neck.

“what’s up, love? are you feeling okay?” richard asked, pulling his head away from taron to feel at the younger’s forehead. 

“no. i’ve been feeling like shit all morning; threw up a couple of times.” taron grumbled, moving his head back onto richard’s shoulder.

“you think you caught a bug or something?” richard asked as he buried his nose into taron’s hair and walked them inside the trailer, shutting the door behind them. 

“yeah, probabl— shit.” taron turned out of richard’s touch before plopping himself down on the bed, covering his face.

“what?” richard asked, suddenly even more concerned.

taron began pulling on a pair of sneakers and a jacket which he had coincidentally stolen from richard. “i gotta go. i’ll be back quick.” he said as he began opening the door.

“where are you going?” richard asked confusedly.

“the pharmacy, rich.” he paused for a moment to shut the door, “i need to get a pregnancy test.” 

“oh fuck.” the older man said, barely audible. 

“i know! we haven’t even told anyone that we’re dating yet. now we might have to tell them that i’m fucking knocked up.” taron whisper-yelled.

richard hushed him and pulled him back into his arms. “calm down, t. i’m worried too. but if it does turn out that you’re pregnant, i’ll be here. we’ll figure it out, i promise you.” 

taron took a deep breathe before standing on his top toes to place a kiss on richard’s forehead. “okay.” 

richard smiled and returned the gesture with a soft smile. “but don’t think i’m not coming with you to get the test.”

taron rolled his eyes despite the grin on his face, “alright, but you’re staying in the car.”

-

about an hour later they had gotten back and tried to be as discrete as possible when walking to taron’s trailer.

taron immediately went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. richard figured he was stressing a lot and softly knocked at the door after several minutes. “t?”

the door opened slowly to reveal a teary eyed looking taron. richard didn’t need to ask and pulled him into a tight embrace, swaying them slightly.

taron sniffled, “dexter’s gonna kill us.”

richard chuckled quietly and planted a kiss to the crown of taron’s head, “I think you mean he’ll kill me.” 

“rich, i’m so fucking scared.” taron said, muffled by richard’s shoulder.

richard pulled away from taron and held his head in his hands. “i know you are, angel. i am too but everything is going to be fine. we’ll make this work. we’ll finish shooting and buy a place together. i promise.”

“but what about dex and elton? you don’t think they’re gonna be pissed?” taron whispered. 

“no. i really don’t, love. i hardly doubt anyone won’t support you.” the older man spoke softly.

taron nodded and let richard walk him over to the bed. “will you stay?” he asked as he got under the covers. 

“i never said I was leaving, love.” he replied in a whisper, getting in behind taron.

“i love you.”

“i love you to the moon and back.”

richard gently placed his hand against taron’s stomach and they both drifted off.


End file.
